My Life In Liberty
by LilMan
Summary: My first fanfic. Please, if you flame, flame legitimately. Speaking of, R&R!! Plz.


(A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I heard about it from a friend and wanted to try it.)  
  
  
  
It all started a few weeks ago after the witch of a woman backstabbed me on the biggest job I ever pulled to date. On the way to the jailhouse my transport was hijacked. They came for the quiet guy and left me and 8-ball to fend for ourselves on the Callahan Bridge. At that time the bridge was blown to pieces by the hijackers. We did the only thing possible, run for the hills. After finding a hideout and staying out of sight for a while, 8-ball finally hooked me up with a job from Luigi.   
  
A line of - is change of character  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Yo come ova here, I gotta talk to you. 8-ball said you were looking for some work. I think I might have some work for you . I got this girl you see , she needs to go somewhere. She's got people to see and places to go you undastand. I was thinking you could help her out. She's gotta go meet Joey over in his garage you know the place right.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah I know the place when she gotta be there. I have places to go as well you know.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well she is waiting for her ride right outside so you gotta get to her fast and get her there fast as well. Remember I am trusting you this one.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I'll get going now. I'll check back later for more jobs ok.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I liked the first few jobs he gave me. Then he started getting really pushy. I didn't have a choice to do them or not. He was paying me greatly and it was the only job I could do as an escaped prisoner.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I brought the girl to Joey you need anymore help Luigi.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do I need more help what do you think. Of course I do and you ARE going to help me. Take out a few of the triads I have been having a few problems with lately.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WHAT!!!!! You want me to kill someone. No, I definitely don't think I can do that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he got to know me he understood the reason I was working for him. So he started using it against me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Listen up you scumbag, I know you have to work for me. I am your only person who will give you a job, so you ARE going to do this job you have no choice!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The payments started decreasing the jobs getting more difficult and on top of that he was telling other mafia members of my upcoming in the city. So I was getting more jobs and less money. Then they finally crossed the line and asked me to murder a human being. I was a hardcore criminal but for no reason would I do that. I confronted the man they wanted me to kill and asked him if he could help me out a little.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A line of / indicates change from characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, sir, excuse me. I have to ask you a very serious question.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Go ahead. Ask me anything.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You happen to know a guy named Luigi.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah he owns the club where I work. Why what ……….  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hold on I ain't finished yet. Well I am a hit man for him and he wants you gone. I never want to hurt a human so I was wondering if you wanted to play along with my little plan. Listen up. I am gonna follow you to the docks where you will meet "the Colombian cartel" . I have 4 actors in fake cruisers waiting for us. You will have 4 shock packs in you vest and I will have a sniper rifle with 4 blanks. You will walk up with you hands in you pockets and keep the there. Once you here the first shot you push the button you have in you pocket to set off a shock packet and for the rest of the shots you will push it again till all four have been exploded. Then you will run to Staunton island and I will meet you there in three days at my hideout I will tell you where it is. My hideout is wshswhshwshwshshwsh, ok you got it. Well this will take place in exactly 2 and a half hours when you get off work ok? Me and my buds set up your vest a while ago it is in the fourth stall of the bathroom. Change before you leave.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But what if Luigi….  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What if Luigi, what. Oh hey why you talking to the barkeep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I was thirsty I wanted a beer. I get them free as a part of our deal.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Yeah Luigi he was just getting a beer. You know how he is always thirsty..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We almost got caught that one time in the bar and we were both scared. We used blanks and shock blood packets. It went down without a hitch. The mob thought curly bob was dead and they respected me once again. But they didn't know the truth and never were to know the truth. Three days have passed since then and I am on my way to meet the dead curly bob once again. But before I leave I have my own mission to do.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.  
(If I get bad reviews I will not continue most likely) 


End file.
